The Master and the Guardians
by KeybladeDetweiler
Summary: Aqua is fighting some Unversed in a city during her travels when five allies appear and aid her in battle. Oneshot.


Keyblade Master Aqua rushed down the city street, Rainfell in hand, in pursuit of the many Unversed that were on the rampage. Seeing one a few feet away from her, she wrapped herself in flames and rushed toward it, sending it flying backwards. She slashed at it a few more times, then suddenly switched into her Firestorm style. She continued to battle the creatures with her short-term fiery attacks. Once she had used Firestorm's finish, she started to use the other spells in her arsenal. "Thunder!" "Freeze!" "Fire!" she cried.

Suddenly, from behind her, there came a shout.

"How could you and your creatures attack our city?"

Aqua turned to see a girl with long, blonde pigtails that went to the ground. The girl wore a red, white, and blue sailor suit, an ornate golden tiara that wrapped around her forehead, and had a pair of white hairclips in her hair. She had a special brooch pinned to the bow on the front of her dress. With her were four other girls in similar outfits of varying colors.

Aqua was surprised by the girls' sudden appearance, but also very confused.

"I didn't-"

She stopped short when she realized that they were not looking at her, but were instead looking at something behind her. She turned her head to see what it was.

The masked boy she had heard Terra mention was standing there. He had presumably been in the middle of releasing more Unversed when the sailor girls had appeared.

"You!" Aqua said when she saw him. She immediately went into an offensive position. The girls behind her did the same.

"I am the Pretty Guardian in a Sailor Suit." The blonde, pigtailed girl at the front said. "Guardian of Love and Justice. Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!"

The other four girls followed suit with their own introductions, introducing themselves as Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus.

The masked boy laughed at this. "Ha. The local girl scouts are gonna fight me. This'll be fun."

Aqua wrapped herself in a frost and surged towards him, doing a little damage. After a few more attacks, she entered her Diamond Dust style and began to send a small blizzard his way.

Sailor Mercury, who wore a blue uniform, was slightly shocked.

"She has my powers!" she said, turning to her comrades.

"I saw her fighting with fire before we joined the fight." Sailor Mars, whose uniform was red, added. "She has my powers as well."

A small black cat with a golden crescent mark on her forehead sat on the sidelines; she acted as their guide. "This is very strange." She said to them. "But we don't have time to wonder why she has your abilities. You must help her fight that strange masked enemy!"

The girls nodded before running to Aqua's side to aid her in battle.

"Evil spirit, be exercised!" Mars shouted before sending a volley of flames at the boy. It managed to hit and destroy several of his Unversed minions, but he dodged it fairly easily.

"Jupiter thunderbolt!" Jupiter cried, sending thunderbolts his way. A few actually struck him, sending him backwards.

The guardians continued using their powers to fight the masked boy and the Unversed.

Aqua, meanwhile, was giving it all she could. She thrust herself forward at him, wrapping herself in a crystal-like barrier. She sent several spells at him and soon shifted into her Spellweaver style. She began twirling her Keyblade around, thrusting it at the masked boy as sparkles surrounded her.

The Sailor Guardians stopped to watch her in action, slightly awed by her abilities. Aqua went into a twirl, pointed her Keyblade to the sky, and focused all of her powers at the tip of the blade. Still marinating the pose, she then spun around in a spin attack, and by the time she had finished, had left the masked boy confused and dazed.

"It's your turn, Sailor Moon!" Aqua cried, moving out of the way so that the girl could finish him off.

Sailor Moon stepped forward and removed the tiara from her forehead. She spun around once, and then held it up. It glowed brightly, and then she cried, "Moon Tiara Boomerang!" before throwing it at the masked boy. The boy fell to the ground with the force of the attack.

They stopped to see what the masked boy would do next. In a few minutes, he got back up and exited into a black portal of darkness, leaving behind a few Unversed. The girls quickly finished off the Unversed, and then stood together at the center of the street once the battle was done.

"Thank you for helping me." Aqua said to them. "He's very strong; I needed the help."

"You're welcome!" Sailor Moon said brightly, smiling. "It's what we do."

Sailor Mars nodded. "Yes; it's our duty to protect this city."

"I see." Aqua said with a smile. "Well, I really must be going. I have somewhere to be." She turned to leave so that she could find some remote alleyway where she could summon her Keyblade glider.

"Wait!" Sailor Moon cried, extending a hand out to stop her. Aqua turned around.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Before you go…could you tell us your name? In case we see you again?"

"I'm Aqua." She smiled at them again. "Since you asked me…I'm sure you can't really be named Moon, Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, and Venus. What are your names?"

"We shouldn't tell you here, because the enemy could be watching..." Mars said. "But…my name is Rei. Rei Hino."

"I'm Minako." Sailor Venus gave her a small wave.

"My name is Ami." Sailor Mercury said with a small smile.

"I'm Makoto." Jupiter said with a nod.

"And I'm Usagi!" Sailor Moon said, grinning.

Aqua laughed. "It's very nice to meet all of you."

"Do you have some free time before you go?" Usagi asked. "I want to show you the arcade! And our favorite café!"

Aqua frowned. "I'd love to come with you, but I really can't. I'm looking for someone."

"Who?" Ami asked. "If we find them, we'll tell them that you're looking for them."

"His name is Terra. If you see him…tell him I'm looking for him and want to talk to him."

"Ok!" Usagi said, winking. "We'll let him know, if we see him."

"Thank you! Goodbye!" Aqua said with a wave before she turned and headed down the street. The girls waved at her until she was out of sight.

"She was very nice." Ami said, as the girls left for the arcade once Aqua was gone. "I hope we'll see her again soon."

"She was nice, but her clothing tastes are odd." Rei smirked.

The five girls continued to walk down the street and headed around the corner together.


End file.
